This Is My Way For Loving You
by srzkun
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencintainya dulu. Karena beginilah caraku untuk mencintaimu AU and OOC


**Shingeki no Kyojin—Isayama Hajime**

**LeviHan—slight LeviPetra**

**AU**

**Family/Drama**

**.**

**.**

Hanji berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Rambut ponytailnya ditiup angin malam pelan menimbulkan kesan dramatis. Matanya memandang kosong tanpa kacamata yang biasa bertengger di hidung mancungnya—membuatnya sekilas terlihat mirip Sasha Braus (murid kesayangannya). Kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang nampak pas ditubuhnya terlihat berantakan. Ia tampak tidak bersemangat—bukan, ia nampak tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Tak diperdulikan malam semakin larut dan kemeja yang dikenakannya tipis, tak cukup menghangatkannya di malam hari.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tepatnya di buffet kamar **mereka**, ia meletakkan sebuah amplop berisi aplikasi perceraian. Ia sudah lelah. Mempertahankan rumah tangga dengan seorang pria yang tidak benar-benar mencintainya nampak sulit sekali—tak seperti pikiran naïfnya dulu sebelum menikah.

Ia menerawang membayangkan masa-masa sebelum pernikahannya dengan Levi—pria yang amat sangat dicintainya. Berawal dari pertemuan mereka di kedai kopi selepas ia bekerja. Sosok seorang Levi yang pendiam dengan kata-kata tajamnya sukses membuatnya penasaran. Ia yang dikenal sebagai wanita agresif dan enerjik memulai perkenalan mereka.

"Hai, aku Hanji Zoe, senang berkenalan denganmu," tanpa ditawari ia mengambil posisi di depan Levi dan tanpa malu-malu memegang lembut tangan Levi. Pria itu tak menolak ketika tangan Hanji bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

Hanji berceloteh riang mengenai perjumpaan mereka, lalu mengomentari tingkah laku Levi—yang pada saat itu belum ia ketahui namanya—yang ia amati selama beberapa hari. Setelah banyak berbincang itulah ia baru sadar jika ia belum tahu nama pria itu dan tekekeh (menertawakan kebodohannya).

Hanji tersenyum miris, awal pertemuan mereka pun, rasanya Levi tak seantusias dirinya. Baru saja ia tersadar, Levi bahkan tak pernah merasa tertarik pada dirinya.

"Ayo Menikah!" Hanji merasa dirinya bermimpi. Setelah satu tahun mengenal dan satu tahun itu pula mencintai pria itu, akhirnya mimpi-mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku belum mencintaimu, tapi aku pikir, kita bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kita dengan adanya cinta darimu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau membuatku jatuh cinta? Dan kita berbahagia menjadi sebuah keluarga?" Hanji mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia berfikir, hidup bersama levi, memiliki setidaknya dua orang anak dan hidup dengan tenang di sebuah pedesaan itu sudahlah cukup—gambaran sebuah pernikahan dalam buku dongeng. Bahkan ia tak tahu lagi harus meminta apa pada Kami-sama. Ia sungguh-sungguh bahagia.

Sampai ia tahu—pikiran naifnya pada akhirnya berujung pada arah yang sama dengan kenyataan. Kehancuran rumah tangganya sudah didepan mata.

Ia tidak pernah menangis, tapi kali ini airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dadanya sakit serasa dihantam godam. Ternyata selama ini ia terluka, tapi tak pernah mengakuinya. Rasanya sakit, hingga nafasnya terputus-putus. Airmatanya semakin deras. Ia tak pernah tahu, orang dewasa juga akan merasakan patah hati—salah, hatinya bahkan sudah hancur. Hanya satu nama—

Petra Ral.

Perempuan yang amat sangat suaminya cintai. Bertahun-tahun menikah ternyata ia begitu tak paham—suaminya masih terbayang akan mantan kekasihnya yang bahkan sudah tak ada di dunia. Gadis yang bahkan tak pernah ia kenal. Ia bahkan tak bisa membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan yang dicintai suaminya sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Setelah merasa nafasnya semakin sesak ia mencari beberapa obat di laci dan meminumnya sekaligus. Ia terisak dan terbatuk sedikit.

**Levi-kun,**

**Aku baru saja membaca suratmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tak sabar pulang ke Jepang dan menemuimu. Cincin yang kau berikan pun sudah kuterima. Indah. Aku menyukainya. Jerman tampak indah, tapi tak seindah saat aku bersamamu.**

**Ah—aku lupa, tunggulah aku tiga bulan lagi. Pekerjaanku hampir selesai dan kita bisa akan segera bisa berdua, menghabiskan malam bersama. Aku juga memutuskan berhenti bekerja untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kita. Hahaha. Membaca suratmu dan membalasnya membuatku begitu bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, Levi. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Petra, Kekasihmu.**

Surat yang ternyata sudah berusia bertahun-tahun masih disimpan Levi dan tak pernah ia lihat isinya. Setiap malam ia tidur bersama surat itu dan menggumamkan nama Petra dan ia menulikan telinganya. Ia berpura-pura tak melihat seberapa besar rasa cinta suaminya.

Puncaknya tadi sore selepas kerja di Rumah Sakit, tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet amplop itu dan membacanya. Betapa terlukanya hatinya kala tahu, bahkan sang suami pernah berniat melamat seorang wanita. Dan ia tak bisa buta akan hal itu.

"Kau menangis?" Levi memasuki kamar mereka dan mendapati Hanji tengah menangis.

"Jangan mendekat!" Hanji bersuara ketika mendapati Levi berjalan kearahnya. Levi bungkam. Ini pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu sebegitu hancurnya—dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Hanji bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang dan mengentikan airmatanya.

"Kamu bilang kalau aku gadis yang kuat," Levi mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Tapi kamu salah, aku lemah. Aku hancur sekarang." Hanji memeri jeda dari kata-katanya, "Aku hancur dan lemah karena tak bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kita," Levi terkejut, ia bukannya tak paham arti pembicaraannya ini, ia hanya tak mengerti kenapa bisa begini.

"Aku sadar aku terlalu naïf, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya—" ia menghela nafas yang bahkan oksigenpun tak ingin masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri apa yang pernah aku awali." Hanji menyodorkan aplikasi cerai yang telah—berat hati—ia tanda tangani. Levi memandang ke arah ranjang tidur mereka, dan matanya terbelalak melihat surat terakhir dari mantan kekasihnya terbuka.

"Kau membacanya?"

"Kamu pernah bilang, kita bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kita dengan adanya cinta dariku. Dan aku terus bertahan dengan adanya kalimat itu. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar kelak kamu mencintaiku dan kita akan bahagia."

"—tapi itu hanya omong kosong. Kamu bahkan tak pernah menggumamkan namaku saat kau tertidur. Kamu bahkan tak pernah tertarik padaku. Dan aku semakin menyalahkan diriku."

"Kau bahkan tak membiarkanku menjelaskannya padamu," Levi akhirnya berucap setelah lama terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Ia meremas sedikit amplop berisi surat perceraian dari Hanji.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, semua sudah jelas. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku,"

"Ya—"

Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, dan kinerja paru-parunya semakin melambat. Sial bagi Hanji—asmanya kambuh sekarang.

"Kau benar. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu".

Dan Hanji benar-benar hancur saat kata-kata itu keluar dengan tegas dari mulut Levi. Mempertegas segalanya. Kedudukannya di hati Levi dan apa arti dari pernikahan mereka selama ini. Terlebih, apa artinya pengorbanannya selama ini. Semua terasa sia-sia sekarang. Dan Hanji bahkan merasa hanya sedikit sentuhan maka ia akan benar-benar hancur.

"Ini tidak benar kan? Ini bohong kan?" airmata itu jatuh lagi. Ternyata ia juga sama seperti perempuan lainnya.

"Terima kenyataan—kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari Petra. Jadi jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan perempuan seperti petra, kau berbeda," Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tak ingin dirinya semakin sakit. Ia menangis kencang.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencintai seorang perempuan dulu. Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk mencintaimu," Levi menghampiri Hanji, mengusap airmatanya. Menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Kau lebih buruk dari Petra, tapi kau punya banyak hal yang membuatku tak bisa bepaling darimu. Kau berbeda. Dan aku suka itu".

"Lupakan surat itu,lupakan penting dulu aku mencintai siapa. Karena sekarang pusat duniaku adalah kau," Levi memeluk Hanji. Rasa sakit itu menguap begitu saja bersama dengan ciuman mereka malam itu. Ciuman mesra sebagai awal baru—dan kali ini mereka berdualah yang memulainya.

_Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencintainya dulu. Karena beginilah caraku untuk mencintaimu—_

_Berusaha berada disampingmu dan menghapus airmatamu._

**The End**

Mood nulis Hurtnya gak dapet -_-gara-gara selama nulis fict ini sambil denger lagu romantis wakakaka. RnR aja deh =D


End file.
